Lurkers
Lurkers are a race, or possibly numerous similar races that obey the anatagonist in the first game and have a minor role as slaves in the second. History J&D: The Precursor Legacy 250px They are enemies of Jak in Jak & Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. Controlled by Gol Acheron, they attacked the native inhabitants of the villages for Precursor Artifacts and Eco. A notable Lurker from this era is Klaww, who terrorized Rock Village by throwing giant rocks at it. Klaww appeared to wear Precursor armor and was much larger than the average Lurker. He was defeated by Jak. On top of Snowy Mountain there's a large Lurker Fort, with several weapons. And at Misty Island was a Lurker Ship situated, together with a Lurker tribe. The precursor Robot used by Gol and Maia seems to have been repaired with lurker technology. Jak II This is obvious in Jak II in which they have become slaves to the humans they once terrorized. They have personal hygiene problems and are not terribly smart. However at least one Lurker by the name of Brutter managed to become nearly an upstanding citizen and later Captain of the Krimzon Guard. In Jak II, Brutter mentions a Lurker city, however once you enter this location at the Dig Site it has been invaded with Metal Heads. Jak and Daxter defeat the metal heads, saving the Lurkers and their homes. After that they take a piece of the Seal of Mar from the Lurker Totem. Jak and Daxter also save 3 lurker slaves and take them to a lurker resistance, suggesting the lurkers may have broken free of slavery on their own if not for the defeat of Baron Praxis. Jak 3 Lurkers do not feature in Jak 3 but it can be assumed they are still in hiding and are no longer considered slaves. Daxter It is notable that Haven City's Fish Cannery holds Sharks far larger than the duo has ever seen. Nicknamed Leviathan You really have no interaction with them, except in the fish pools, where they can and will eat Daxter if he is hovering over the water. In addition, there is an enormous Shark the size of a building visible from the Fish Cannery control room. Characteristics Physiology They come in many different forms. All Lurkers seem to have tusks on their lower jaw, but are otherwise quite different. Some, considered to more advanced, wear diaper-like clothes. Only two are actually seen wearing some kind of protective armor or clothings. It is notable Lurkers have a steel necklace as if they were once imprisoned (if you look close at Klaww you can see broken handcuffs). Gol and Maia may have captured them first, then convinced them to help them or possibly brainwashing them into it. Abilities Some Lurkers have strange abilties or even the power to use magic (or possibly) Eco. This usually means that a Lurker would be able to cast, throw or spit fireballs, gas bolts or poisonous blobs at their opponent. Only a few Lurkers have specific abiltities, like flight, enhanced strength or swimming. Society The Lurkers don't seem to have much of a society. During TPL they followed Gol and Maia's command without question and didn't seem to follow any leaders or have some kind hierarchy. It is considerable they just act like they're equal due to low intelligence. During Jak II, they appeared to worship some kind of Totem and mostly follow Brutter's, an intelligent Lurker, command. Habitat They do not seem to have a specific habitat, in TPL they could be found almost everywhere, In Jak II they are "living" in a cave, (possibly hiding so they aren't turned into slaves) and it is unkown the location of them in Jak 3. Equipment During the Metal Head Wars It is unknown what had happened to the majority of the Lurker species at the start of Jak II, but it can be assumed that the Metal Heads first started swarming at Dark Eco locations. While the Lurkers and Metal Heads possibly have around the same numbers and diversity, the Metal Heads are far stronger due to severally overpowered enemies (long range attacks) and the use of Dark Eco, it can be assumed almost all the specific Lurkers were wiped out. Except the incredible common Soldier which still live as of today. However as lurkers are said to be in hiding, numbers of lurkers could survive if they constructed defences. Lurker species Note: All (except a few) names used are unofficial fan names; the official names of most Lurker species are not known. Lurker Vehicles The Lurkers are an intelligent species, utilizing various different vehicles and contraptions. Most of these can not be interacted with, or are only seen once. Note: All names used are unofficial fan names. Category:Factions